At present, users often browse news and other webpage articles via an end-user browser. When a user browses a webpage, the end-user browser may display a webpage article and comments of the webpage at the same time, so that the user can browse other users' comments to the webpage article.
Currently, webpage comments include user IDs, comment time, and comment texts. When the user needs to browse a webpage comprising an article and associated comments, the end-user browser acquires source code and the comments of the webpage from a server according to the webpage's address, renders and displays the article according to the source code of the webpage, and displays the acquired comments in a comment area of the webpage.
Since the above webpage comments as displayed only include user IDs, comment time, and comment contents, they cannot reflect which part of the webpage article is commented on or referenced to. As a result, the user will find difficult to link the webpage comments to specific parts of the webpage article content, adversely affecting the reference value and readability of the webpage comments.